


Inevitable Truth

by ApotheosisDeux



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Hicsqueak, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotheosisDeux/pseuds/ApotheosisDeux
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom had no recollection of the events that had transpired during her brief stint as Miss Softbroom. At least, not at first.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece in any archive anywhere so please, be gentle. Constructive criticism of any kind is very much appreciated.

Hecate Hardbroom held no recollection of the events that had transpired during her brief stint as Miss Softbroom. At least, not at first.

Everything had happened so quickly after Miss Doomstone’s rather surprising final declaration and departure that she had been completely consumed by Ada’s unjust dismissal, and the ensuing fallout. As a result, she had not immediately identified the memories creeping back into her consciousness. Memories brought vividly to life by Pippa’s recent re-appearance at Cackle’s during which she and Mildred Hubble had inexplicably saved Ada’s job.

Now the memories would no longer be ignored. Memories of a rose...of dancing with her hair down...of the softest lips she’d ever kissed…

What!?!

Hecate jumped at the intimate picture framed in her mind, knee banging painfully against the underside of her desk.

“Nooooo…” she hissed violently under her breath as all eyes in the room turned toward her. 

The normally reserved potions teacher went rigid and closed her eyes for a moment, willing her racing heart to calm.

“Are you alright Miss Hardbroom?” Came Sybil Hallow’s timid voice.

“Quite,” she whispered through gritted teeth, opening her eyes as she rose from her seat. 

“I have...forgotten something...in my office.” She returned quickly by way of explanation. “Continue with your study girls. I shall return shortly.”

“Yes Miss Hardbroom,” the room replied in unison.

Satisfied she twitched her fingers and transferred herself to the Headmistress’ office. She appeared in front of Ada’s desk then sat heavily in a chair by the fireplace as a rustling of papers drifted down from the upper floor.

“Hecate?” Ada called from the stacks. “Is everything alright?

“Damn,” Hecate cursed under her breath wanting nothing more than to be alone with her thoughts.

“You seem a bit...disturbed,” Ada noted tactfully, descending the stairs and crossing the room to sit in the chair opposite her friend. “What’s troubling you?”

If there was one thing that Hecate Hardbroom was truly terrible at, it was lying. Especially to those who knew her best. Beneath her carefully cultivated exterior beat a heart of gold, fiercely devoted to anyone who managed to capture it. Ada had done it, with her wealth of gentle kindness and understanding. Now she found she simply couldn’t stop herself from laying her worry at her best friends feet.

“Ada...I…” she stumbled over the words trying to make sense of her fear. “I think I may have done something I shouldn’t have.”

Ada let the words hang in the air for a minute, giving Hecate a chance to continue if she chose, but she did not. “I see,” Ada replied quietly. “And is this something that you’ve done going to affect the school or the students under our care?”

“No...I...don’t think so?” Hecate replied, squinting her eyes in confusion. 

“Well then it's probably not so bad as all that,” Ada smiled reassuringly, patting Hecate’s knee. “I’m sure its nothing we can’t fix.”

Hecate looked at her with eyes set to overflow with tears. “I kissed her Ada,” Hecate whispered as the flood broke free. “I kissed her and then I left...again.”

Ada did not appear surprised by the admission, though she was a bit startled by its abrupt delivery. She knew Hecate’s preference was for women, no secret there, but in all the time she had known the woman, Ada had never seen her take much of an interest in kissing anyone. She had once believed that the dark-haired witch was far too devoted to her craft and the school to allow any room for a lover and had given up trying to find her a suitable match. That is until Pippa Pentangle had popped back into Hecate’s life.

“Who?” Ada asked, as if she wasn’t already certain of the answer. “Who did you kiss Hecate?”

The darker woman’s breath hitched in her throat as the tears rolled down her face.

“Pippa. Pippa Pentangle,” she said quietly, watching for Ada’s reaction with a cringe.

“Pippa Pentangle!?!” Ada repeated before clapping her hands together in delight and giggling like a schoolgirl. Hecate stopped crying and stared wide-eyed at the older woman.

“Oh Hecate,” Ada stood, pulling them both upright and putting her arms around the thin, stiff woman. “Pippa has been in love with you forever, you silly witch.”

“What!?! No, you don’t understand Ada,” Hecate returned as her lower lip trembled. “I kissed her once before and she rejected me. It caused...an almost unforgivable rift between us. There may be no fixing it this time.”

“But you do want to fix it,” Ada prodded, taking her enthusiasm down a notch at Hecate’s seriousness. “Why don’t you tell me what happened.”

“Well...I...don’t know...exactly.” Hecate replied, deeply shaken. “While you were at the council hearing I experienced...a fugue.”

“And you didn’t think it might be wise to mention this to me earlier?” Ada arched an eyebrow at the taller woman. The look of concern on Ada’s face sapped the last bit of strength from Hecate’s form and she slumped back down to the chair, head in her hands.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered through her splayed fingers. “I didn’t want you to worry Ada. You had enough on your plate as it was.”

“Hecate, you know I’d do anything to help you,” Ada bent to kiss the top of Hecate’s head fondly. “Just tell me what you remember. Or shall I use a remembering potion?”

“I don’t know if I can bare the full weight of remembering it yet?” Hecate whimpered, defeated by her overwhelming emotion.

“Ok,” Ada replied. “Why don’t you tell me what happened between you two. The first time you kissed her.” She was quite glad that Hecate’s head was still turned away so the distraught woman couldn't see the grin pulling at the edges of Ada’s lips when she said those words.

“We were in school together,” Hecate began, fighting to recall what she had so deeply repressed. 

“We were...best friends...for some odd reason.” Hecate shook her head a bit at the memory. “I thought she was the most interesting and beautiful girl I’d ever met.”

“You fell in love with her,” Ada confirmed, nodding her head in understanding. “She is a very charming witch.”

“It was a bit more than that, but...well...during our senior year, we planned to go to the end of term ball together. We were set to perform our broomstick water-skiing routine the next morning and though we both would have preferred to squeeze in some extra practice, Pippa talked me into dressing up and going to the ball instead.”

Ada sat back in her chair, envisioning the story as it unfolded. She could see a young Hecate in her mind's eye. Gangly, awkward and unsure but still elegant and poised. She could also see Pippa in her youth. Captivating and full of radiant energy. Oh yes, these two would have been a formidable presence in any time period.

“I had known...for quite some time...that my feelings toward Pippa had veered rather drastically toward the romantic,” Hecate continued, wincing at the thought. “But I was so afraid to lose her that I couldn’t tell her the truth.”

“That sounds unbearable,” Ada mused as Hecate nodded.

“It was,” Hecate confirmed. “I wanted to say it so many times Ada. And then it was too late.”

“She didn’t feel the same?” Ada questioned, trying to wrap her mind around the possibility. She had seen the way Pippa looked at Hecate. As if she were constantly at war with her desire to reach for the other woman. How could she have felt so differently then. 

“She met somebody else,” Hecate ground the words out with uncharacteristic sorrow. “I spent weeks preparing myself, agonizing over the decision. I was determined to tell her and risk our friendship for a moments peace in either direction.”

“And…?” Ada prodded after a long pause.

“She appeared at the ball with...an escort.” Hecate whispered brokenly.

“No.” Ada replied shaking her head. “No. That can’t be right.”

“It is Ada,” Hecate murmured sadly. “A young witch whose name I don’t even remember.” Hecate shook her head, trying to clear the pain from her eyes.

“I was horrible that night,” Hecate continued. “I was so angry and jealous I could barely control myself. I could hardly look at her for fear of shattering into a thousand pieces. So heartbreakingly beautiful in that gold dress.”

“But you did tell her,” Ada pushed for more details. “You said she rejected you.”

“I was...terribly distraught.” Hecate replied, attempting to justify her actions. “I grabbed her arm in the middle of a dance and transferred us back to my room. Then I ranted nonsense at her for a full ten minutes before she grabbed me by the arms and asked me why I was so angry.” Hecate spoke cooly but her eyes still glistened with tears. 

“Because I’m in love with you Pippa! I shouted back like an insane person,” Hecate continued. “And then I kissed her.”

“Oh my,” Ada murmured. “I can see how that may have taken her by surprise.”

“Yes. So much so that she ran out of my room in tears.” Hecate’s voice broke on the last word and her face crumpled like a flower. “She was horrified.”

“I doubt that very much Hecate,” Ada responded firmly. “That woman has been lusting after you for ages.” Hecate gaped at her friend, her cheeks glistening with moisture.

“Hecate have you gone blind?” Ada guffawed. “Every council meeting? Every academy assembly? Every silly department head party?” Hecate floundered, her jaw working yet failing to form words.

“Any excuse to interact with you lights her up like an Arkadian dragonball!” Ada continued with a huff. “You can’t tell me you never noticed.”

“I...just thought…” Hecate struggled to calm her frantic mind, searching for the truth in Ada’s words. “I thought she was intent on out doing me. Trying to prove she was better than me.”

“Oh Hecate,” Ada reached out to rest her hand on the younger woman’s arm. “She just wanted you to notice her.” Hecate’s expression turned to one of horror as she realized the magnitude of Ada’s words.

“But she ran away,” Hecate replied. “I couldn’t face her after that. I froze her out of my life completely.”

“That’s understandable,” Ada agreed. “But perhaps you should have given her a chance to explain herself first.”

“I was a fool,” Hecate shook her head sadly, then raised it to look at her friend defiantly. “And so was she if what you say is true.”

“Oh I couldn’t agree more,” Ada replied firmly. “But now, I think you should talk to her.”

“But I don’t know what happened during my fugue,” Hecate worried. “What I said. What I...did.”

“Well then I think it's time to find out,” Ada smiled with a twinkle in her eye as she raised her hand and transferred a familiar pink form into the room.

“Pippa!?!” Hecate jumped out of her chair as if she’d been stuck with a pin. 

“What are you...what is she doing here?” Hecate fumbled, turning to Ada in a panic. 

“I’m not ready for her,” Hecate whispered hard under her breath.

“Oh but I think you are Hecate Hardbroom. And she is most definitely ready for you,” Ada responded as her friend fell to pieces before her eyes. “Miss Pentangle contacted me after the council meeting to express some concern over your uncharacteristic behavior while I was away.” Hecate was beginning to feel as if her eyebrows might suddenly fly off her face they had climbed so high.

“You knew,” she replied, instantly indignant. “Is this all some source of amusement for you?”

“Only in that I want my dearest friend to find happiness Hecate,” Ada replied gently. “I think it's time for you to stop running away.”

“Hecate please…” came a soft voice from behind her. “I only want to talk...to explain.”

“Perhaps I should…” but before Ada could get the words out Hecate turned and reeled towards Pippa.

“Now you want to talk!?!” Hecate exploded, trading her pain for anger. “I died that night Pippa! You ran and I closed myself off from everyone and everything.”

“Ada may we have a moment,” Pippa asked solemnly as Hecate fummed. “I believe I have some apologizing to do.”

“Of course,” Ada replied and transferred herself away to attend to Hecate’s forgotten classroom without another word.

“Hecate please...please listen,” Pippa struggled to sooth the other woman's temper. “Just sit and listen my darling.” Hecate said nothing eyes widening a bit at the term of endearment but remained standing as she attempted to resume her composure by staring Pippa down. 

“I’ve been in love with you from the first moment I saw you Hecate,” Pippa poured out quickly before she could lose her nerve. “I tried so hard to convince myself that it was only that I wanted to be like you. You are absolutely the most enchanting person I’ve ever met.” Pippa’s eyes were fierce as she desperately tried to make Hecate feel the truth of her words.

“I spent years pushing it all down because I was absolutely terrified of losing you,” Pippa confessed vehemently. “That night...when you kissed me, I...it was all too much. I felt so completely shattered, so confused and I panicked Hiccup. I ran.”

“And what of that girl…” Hecate queried, asking the question she wasn’t sure she wanted the answer to. “The one you brought to the dance. Our dance.”

Hecate’s hurt expression sent an echo of pain through Pippa’s chest. 

“Rachel was only a friend,” Pippa responded quickly, imploring Hecate to believe her. “She was the only person who knew how I felt about you.”

“I asked her to come because...well it was getting so very difficult for me to be alone with you,” Pippa explained as a faint blush rose to her cheeks. “All I ever wanted to do was touch you Hecate, I mean all the time. I had no idea if you felt the same way. I had planned to tell you after the competition but...”

“I’m so sorry!” Pippa’s voice finally broke as hot tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. 

“Please,” Pippa whispered and reached out to pull Hecate’s cool hands into her own. “You have to forgive me. I love you so very much.” Hecate looked down to where their fingers rested, entangled against Pippa’s dress and felt the electric zip of their contact lance up her arms.

“Pippa I…” Hecate could barely comprehend what was happening, her mind racing into deeply forbidden territory. “What...happened? During the council meeting?” Sunshine broke across Pippa’s face and Hecate found her grin more than a little unsettling. 

“Well you were in rare form,” Pippa teased playfully. “You just...appeared...at Pentangles. With a rose between your teeth no less.”

“Now you’re just making things up,” Hecate scowled at the blond.

“Oh don’t you wish darling,” Pippa responded with a shake of her head. “You came to my office and demanded that I dance with you or you’d never forgive me.”

“That...can’t be…” Hecate replied even as the memories came flooding back.

“Oh it's true,” Pippa murmured seductively, drawing a bit closer to the trembling dark haired woman. “Then you told me just exactly how much you wanted to take me to bed and you kissed me.” Hecate began to draw away but Pippa wouldn’t allow it. Her eyes burning darkly as Hecate finally met her gaze.

“After that last school term ended I tried to put you out of my mind,” Pippa said, returning to their earlier conversation. “I tried to fill my life with pointless friendships and empty relationships. Then I saw you again at a council meeting and I realized that nothing had changed. I knew there was nobody for me but you Hiccup so I stopped looking.”

Hecate let her tears wash away the anger she realized she never should have felt. Knowing it was all a big mistake didn’t change the years they had let pass, but in one awesome moment, Hecate knew she would not be making the same mistake again.

“Pippa…” Hecate raised her hand to gently push a lock of hair behind the blond’s ear. “I don’t want to live without you any more.”

“Oh good,” Pippa exhaled sharply. “Because I don’t think I can keep my hands off you any longer.” 

Pippa reached for Hecate’s face and brought it close to her own. “That kiss in my office was really something,” Pippa whispered against the other woman’s lips. “And I intend to put that beautiful mouth of yours to good use.”

Hecate shivered against her as Pippa pulled their bodies tight. Felt the other woman’s heart hammering in time with her own and then they were kissing and everything else faded away. Hecate’s hands tangled in her hair pulling Pippa’s head back and up for better access. Years of pent up hunger sharpening the greediness of their kiss. 

“Hecate…” Pippa whispered, breaking their frenzied explorations. “I’m going to faint if you keep kissing me like that.” Hecate grinned and pulled Pippa close, pressing their hips together. 

“Maybe you should lie down then,” Hecate whispered into Pippa’s ear before nipping it playfully. “I’ve barely gotten started.” Pippa’s chest fluttered as Hecate traced a line of kisses along her jaw before passionately reclaiming her mouth.

Hecate’s hands slid down Pippa’s neck, her fingertips gliding over every inch of exposed skin until she felt the smaller woman pushing her backwards toward the desk. Pippa pressed herself against Hecate, hips jumping at the contact as she wrapped herself around the taller woman.

“I think we’d better find a slightly less public place to continue this,” Pippa whispered, grazing her teeth down Hecate’s neck. “Because I’m going to rip you right out of that dress.”

“If you insist,” Hecate teased, drily as if the idea of having sex on Ada Cackle’s desk was something she might actually consider. Something to explore, Pippa thought with a smirk as Hecate transferred them to her quarters. 

“Oh wow!” Pippa squeaked as they popped into Hecate’s rooms. “This is gorgeous!” Pippa took in her surroundings with an appraising eye. Stunning works of art and witchery covered every surface and wall. Ancient astrolabes competed for space beside multi-faceted runic crystals. Gorgeous globes of colored glass had been suspended from the ceiling creating blasts of color wherever the light hit them.

Sumptuous tapestries portraying events of ancient witching history completed the landscape creating a warmth that would have surprised anyone but Pippa. “What were you expecting?” Hecate teased as she began to remove the pins from her hair. “A dungeon?”

“Not exactly,” Pippa laughed. “But we’ll come back to that later.” Then she turned to meet the version of Hecate that had visited her on the day of the council meeting. Hair cascading over her shoulders in glorious waves that framed a face almost drunk with desire. For a moment, Pippa was unable to catch her breath. She wanted to reach for Hecate but something made her wait.

“You are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen Hecate Hardbroom,” Pippa whispered into the silence. “I’m so in love with you.”

Hecate moved forward, cupping her hands around Pippa’s jaw. 

“I love you too Pipsqueak,” Hecate pressed her lips against Pippa’s, drawing the blond towards her. “But you haven’t seen the best part yet.” Hecate took Pippa’s hand and pulled her toward the dark doorway on the opposite side of the room. Hecate whispered a quick incantation as they entered and the room was immediately bathed in a sensuous golden glow. Pippa’s stomach tightened hungrily as she took in the sight of the silk covered bed at the rooms center.

“Oh darling…” Pippa purred mischievously. “I do hope you weren’t planning on sleeping tonight.”

“I may never waste time sleeping again,” Hecate returned and then she was pushing the blonde back toward the bed as she kissed any further thoughts from Pippa’s mind.

Hecate’s hands were sliding along the fabric of Pippa’s dress and then suddenly, they were touching bare skin. Pippa moaned loudly into Hecate’s mouth as her senses registered the bare contact. Hecate chuckled at the turn of events only to realize the she too was suddenly absent her clothing.

“Turnabout's fair play,” Pippa grinned before slipping a leg between Hecate’s and pivoting their positions to press a very naked Hecate down onto the bed. Pippa pinned Hecate’s arms above her head forcing the length of her tightly toned body against the other woman's long, lightly muscled frame.

“Pippa,” Hecate whispered breathlessly, her skin burning everywhere their bodies touched. “I think I might actually die.”

“Not yet my love,” Pippa purred as her lips took a maddeningly slow trip down Hecate’s neck to nip her collarbone. “We have some serious catching up to do first.”

“Better get started then,” Hecate growled and shifted in an attempt to roll Pippa beneath her, but the agile blond pulled her knees up firmly to either side of Hecate’s hips pinning her neatly in place.

“Nice try gorgeous but I’m afraid you're just going to have to let me apologize first,” Pippa teased as she lowered her mouth to kiss Hecate’s shoulder. “Now, where was I?” Pippa lost herself in the simple act of placing her lips on skin when she discovered the revelation of a rock hard nipple awaiting her attention.

Pippa brought her hands down to cup the firm swells of her lovers breasts before wrapping her mouth around one aching nub. She felt the heat between her own legs roar like an inferno as Hecate writhed and arched to meet her, begging for more. 

“Goddess you feel amazing,” Pippa murmured breathlessly as she transitioned to the other point. Then Hecate made a sound at the back of her throat that made Pippa’s heart flutter and she found herself moving much more rapidly down to the place she most wanted to explore. 

Pippa wriggled herself between Hecate’s thighs, gently nudging them apart with her own hips. The darker haired womans hands were already turning white where they clenched the bed sheets. “Look at me Hecate,” Pippa instructed, gently placing kisses along the muscles of the other woman’s abdomen. Hecate turned her eyes to meet Pippa’s but the breathtaking sight of the blond perched below and eager to please nearly did her in.

“I’m going to do some very, very naughty things to you,” Pippa whispered seductively as she ghosted the skin of Hecate’s thigh with her warm breath. “And I want you to watch me do it.” Hecate nodded rapidly in confirmation then watched as Pippa’s hungry smirk disappeared between her legs.

Pippa realized that the first contact was bound to initiate a violent reaction and so she was ready when the other woman bucked hard against her face. Then they were lost in sensation, as Hecate opened herself to the blond’s impressively skilled attention. Pippa hummed with pleasure as she worked her tongue against the hard hub of her lovers clit, matching the slow, hard grind of Hecate’s hips. All too soon, Pippa felt the muscles of Hecate’s abdomen clenching as she neared the peak of her pleasure but Pippa was far from finished. 

Hecate whimpered like a lost puppy when the blond moved away from her center to kiss and nip at her thighs. “Please,” Hecate whispered raggedly, her legs twitching under Pippa’s lips. “I’ve never wanted anyone but you Pippa. Not even once. Just you. Only you.”

Pippa met Hecate’s look of fierce adoration with her own. She wouldn’t be letting go of this woman again. Not ever. So she gave in, her mouth finding the right spot on the first try and it only took a few firm strokes to bring Hecate back to the brink.

“I...love you... Pippa,” Hecate gasped then went tense as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her in time with the stroke of Pippa’s tongue.

After a delicious eternity Hecate collapsed back onto the bed unaware that she had very nearly levitated off of it. Pippa crawled up to wrap herself around Hecate, her own desire still burning white hot and kissed her with all the years of longing that had finally brought them to this point.

“We aren’t going to be able to be seen together in public for a while,” Pippa murmured with a glint in her eye. 

“Oh?” Hecate replied, certain she was being teased. “And why is that?”

“Because now I know what’s going on beneath those long black dresses,” Pippa chuckled. “And there is no way I’m going to be able to keep my hands off you.”

Hecate smiled and kissed Pippa lightly before rolling the blond woman underneath her. Her hair falling like a dark veil to hide them in this secret place.

“I wouldn’t worry about that now,” Hecate purred seductively. “You won’t be leaving this bed for a while.” Pippa giggled at Hecate’s wicked grin as the woman moved to begin her own explorations and the blonde let her hands roam freely as Hecate seared her chest with kisses. 

Pippa sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the liquid warmth of Hecate’s tongue swirl around her right nipple. Her hands flew to the back of the other woman's head, tangling in the dark locks as she silently communicated her desire to be handled a bit more roughly. 

Hecate reached up and circled her fingers around Pippa’s wrists, forcing them back down to the bed. The blond pushed against the confinement but her moans became louder and more insistent as Hecate switched her attention to the left.

Pippa was so lost in Hecate’s work that it took her a few moments to discover that her lover’s hands were now caressing her even as they restrained her.

“Are you using magic during sex?” Pippa quipped up, suddenly very interested. “That takes so much…”

“Focus and patience,” Hecate finished for her. “Both of which I have in ample supply.” 

Pippa couldn’t argue with that and so she didn’t. She felt the spell tighten ever so slightly against her wrists before Hecate leaned down to continue toward her goal.

Pippa was more than a little surprised at how easily Hecate had intuited her desire to be dominated like this. She wanted Hecate to take possession of her in every way, and she desperately wanted to please the stern woman. But Hecate’s lips were kissing the tops of her thighs and her mind was wrenched from any deeper thought.

Hecate’s thin form fit neatly between Pippa’s legs as she peppered the tender skin with gossamer kisses. “I love you Pippa Pentangle,” Hecate murmured against her thigh and Pippa shivered in the instant before the other woman’s tongue dove forward and down to push aggressively against her core.

The sound that flew from Pippa’s throat coupled with the glorious arch of her body against the magical restraint was the most exquisite thing Hecate had ever seen and she immediately set to work re-enacting it over and over. Hecate pulled the blond tighter and it seemed to Pippa that her tongue was everywhere at once. She didn’t want the intensity of this pleasure to stop but she knew she couldn’t fight it much longer. 

Whatever Hecate was doing felt fucking amazing and then suddenly she was swept away by a raging current of pleasure. White stars burst across her vision as everything else fell away. The magic against her wrists pulsed, then released her as the flow of sensation slowly ebbed away and Pippa felt Hecate move up to enfold her, sweat still cooling on her skin.

“Five minutes...” Pippa uttered breathlessly as she pulled Hecate in for a kiss. “Five minutes and then I really want you to do that again.” Hecate grinned against her lips, kissing back fiercely before pulling away to lay her head on the pillow beside Pippa’s. 

“Anywhere you want, anytime you want, any way you want,” Hecate said, slipping her arm around the blonde’s waist and drawing her closer. “I am completely and utterly yours Pippa Pentangle.”

“I‘ve wanted you for so long,” Pippa replied, choking a bit on the last word. “I promise to make you the happiest woman on Earth.” Hecate reached out to brush the tears from Pippa’s cheek even as her own fell freely.

“You already have Pippa,” Hecate pulled Pippa’s face closer to her own. “You already do.”

And with a kiss they tumbled back to the sheets and the night’s quiet embrace.


	2. On Love Alone

Hecate had to admit that her girlfriend definitely had interesting taste in music. A strange entrancing melody floated from an invisible speaker as she watched Pippa briskly move about the bedroom attending to her modified morning routine. Modified because for the past week the two women had been cocooned in the soft, secluded shelter of Hecate’s quarter’s at Cackle’s every second that they were not attending to their duties.

Mornings generally began with Pippa waking late then chastising Hecate for letting her sleep while Pentangle’s began the day without it’s headmistress. Hecate would remind her that her own deputy head was taking care of everything quite capably in her absence and that she hated morning assembly anyway, so wasn’t this a much more pleasant way to start the day. Then Hecate would pull her back down, kissing her with all the love she’d kept bottled up for so long and Pippa would swiftly melt back into her embrace and forget that she had ever planned to leave the bed in the first place.

Knowing that her ineptitude and stubborn pride had been mostly responsible for the long years of torment that plagued them both inspired Hecate to make it her new mission to ensure that Pippa started each day feeling completely adored and happily satiated. A goal that, despite the blonde’s obsession with being on time, she allowed without much persuasion.

Shortly thereafter, Pippa would spring from their love nest in a mad panic. Dashing around to ready herself for the outside world, often using magic to speed the process.

Hecate would watch the whole thing with amusement, often throwing mildly distracting sexual quips at the blond as she scurried around seeking discarded articles of clothing from the night before. Pippa would scowl at her, but the twinkle in her eye spoke of her desire to answer each and every innuendo with equal and aggressive action.

But soon, after a final soul searing kiss for the woman she adored, Pippa would be gone, leaving Hecate with only the lingering scent of her magic left to haunt the room.

Hecate would rise and with a twist of her hand she was clothed and prepared for the first class of the day. She would throw herself into her work and desperately try not to count the minutes until Pippa’s return.

••••••••

Pippa Pentangle was late. AgAiN! Transferring into her own office just as the first class bell began to toll. 

“Damn you Hecate Hardbroom! Damn your hypnotic eyes!” Pippa muttered to herself as she collapsed in the chair behind her desk. A knock sounded at her door and Pippa jumped like a teenager caught sneaking in after curfew.

“Enter.” She called cheerfully trying to recover her poise.

“Oh Megan,” she exclaimed slouching back in her chair with a sigh. “Thank goodness its you.”

“Pleased to see you too Pips,” her deputy head returned cheerfully, closing the door behind her. “Everything ok?”

Megan Mugwort had been Pippa’s deputy head since just after she had taken the position of headmistress at Pentangle’s. At this point in her life no one knew her better than Megan, not even Hecate. Though her connection with the raven-haired potions teacher often bordered on the supernatural, Megan had decades of dealing with Pippa’s varying moods and emotions. Her closest friend always knew when something wasn’t quite right.

“Alright. What is it?” Megan crossed her arms and regarded the blond with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve been walking around like a starry eyed freshman for the past week. Late for classes and conferences. That’s not like you Pips.” Pippa knew very well that Megan’s words came from a place of concern and she had been seriously regretting not telling her sooner, but now seemed as good a time as any.

“I’m so sorry Megan. I should have talked to you sooner,” Pippa gestured for the petite woman to sit. “And thank you for taking care of everything while I’ve been...distracted. 

“Hmph,” Megan grunted with a definite air of sarcasm. And Pippa raised an eyebrow in return.

“Alright, I guess that's fair,” Pippa replied. “I should have told you sooner but...um, well...it’s Hecate.” Pippa cringed a bit, waiting for the scolding that was sure to follow any mention of the stern woman’s name. Megan had been her confidant and sounding board over the many years and encounters with Hecate that had left her both shattered and heartsick. She couldn’t imagine that her little powerhouse of a deputy head would be too pleased with this turn of events.

“What’s Hecate?” Megan said looking mildly confused. “I thought you two were in a good place. What’s she done now?”

“Actually, it’s more like, what hasn’t she done,” Pippa couldn’t help the radiant smile that broke across her face nor the joyous giggle the escaped her throat.

“Wait...seriously,” Megan replied, then again. “Seriously?”

Pippa shook her head vigorously in the affirmative and Megan slumped back in her chair dramatically. 

“Merlin’s beard! That only took 30 years!” Megan guffawed at the stunned look on Pippa’s face.

“Oh come on Pips!” Megan chuckled. “I’ve been rooting for you two all along. Just never thought I’d live to see the day!”

Pippa thought back to all the times Megan had comforted her when Hecate remained staunchly aloof. All the times she had bolstered the blond’s courage, helping her plot and scheme to place herself in Hecate’s path. Yes. Megan had always tried to be encouraging and understanding. In short, the very best friend a witch could ask for. Then Pippa was getting up to walk around the desk and hug her friend tightly. “Thank you,” Pippa whispered into the other woman’s hair before kissing her lightly on the temple.

“Any time you big softie,” Megan said as she released Pippa after one last squeeze. “You deserve to be happy more than anyone I’ve ever met Pips. Even if that means chasing a very stubborn woman for a ridiculously long period of time.”

Pippa laughed, feeling a bit lightheaded then suddenly, Megan was gripping her by the elbows and holding her upright against her desk. “Whoa there!” Megan said, maneuvering her quickly to the nearest chair. “What just happened?”

Stars spun across Pippa’s vision for one queasy moment and then quickly began to recede.

“I...I’m not sure,” Pippa mumbled sleepily. “I think I almost fainted.”

“Oh lovely,” Megan threw up her hands in dismay, then paused and looked hard at Pippa. “Wait a minute. This has been going on for a week and I haven’t seen Hecate Hardbroom anywhere near this school.” Pippa shook her head trying to clear the haziness. She couldn’t quite concentrate on what Megan was implying.

“That school is miles from here,” Megan continued. “Have you been transfering that far, twice a day, for the past week?”

“Um…” Pippa’s face scrunched up in concentration. “...yes?”

“Right,” Megan said placing her hands on her hips. “And I’m sure you haven’t been sleeping much.”

“Also correct,” Pippa responded bashfully, unable to meet the other woman’s eyes.

“Mmh hmm,” Megan grumbled shaking her head like a frustrated mother. “So I’m sure that with both of those exceptionally draining events taking place in your already hectic life, you have made absolutely sure to keep your caloric intake up to help offset any imbalance...right?”

Pippa lowered her head and shook her head in the negative. Megan fumed.

“That’s wildly dangerous!” Megan berated her. “For Goddess sake Pippa, you could have ended up in a coma!”

“I’m sorry,” Pippa squeaked. “I wasn’t...thinking.”

“Just feeling I’d imagine,” Megan’s anger subsiding at the look of upset fixed upon her friends face. “I’ll be having a chat with Miss Hardbroom about the necessity to attend to all of your needs, not just the fun ones.”

Pippa blushed.

“The blame is mine alone,” Pippa insisted. “I’m a grown witch. I know better. I just...forgot...for a bit.”

“Took leave of your senses more likely,” Megan huffed. “And Hecate Hardbroom is a grown witch as well. She knows the consequences of critical depletion. Fools! The both of you.”

“I won’t do it again,” Pippa vowed still swaying unsteadily in the chair. “I promise.”

“You bet your broom you won’t!” Megan growled not unkindly. “If I have to hold you down and force feed you donuts, don’t think for a minute I’ll feel badly about it.” Pippa let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and bark.

“Can we go back to talking about happy things?” Pippa queried, trying to lighten the mood.

“Aye,” Megan affirmed. “Right after you have a proper breakfast, your going to tell me everything.” Pippa’s head jerked up as if she’d just received a shock.

“That’s not what I meant,” Megan responded, shaking her hands as if to ward off the very thought. “I just want the romance. You can keep the dirty bits to yourself. Be right back.” Megan transferred away, presumably to the kitchen and Pippa sat back in her chair utterly exhausted. 

Her deputy head was absolutely right. She would need to find a better way to be with Hecate each night. She had been acting like a hormonal teenager. Ready to go to any lengths to have what she wanted. She knew it and she didn’t regret a minute of it. She was not, however, looking forward to the future conversation with Hecate. Her lover had assumed all was well and no doubt felt reassured by the perky Pippa who greeted her each night thanks to a shot of restorative potion.

Oh yes. Hecate would be furious. 

But she couldn’t manage anything much at the moment. First food, then talk, then bed for the rest of the day. The full days and fuller nights had taken their toll on her powers and strength. Time to take a break and then face the music.

But when Megan returned ten minutes later balancing a hot tray in her hands, Pippa was already fast asleep in her chair.

••••••••

“Excuse me, Miss Hardbroom?”

“Miss Hardbroom?”

“HB?”

Hecate snapped to attention as Mildred Hubble’s voice intruded upon her daydream. 

“What is it Mildred?” Hecate asked not bothering to mask her annoyance.

“Your Maglet Miss Hardbroom,” Mildred put forth timidly. “It’s been chiming for the past ten minutes?”

Hecate looked down at her desk and was startled to find that she had no less than seventeen urgent messages from Megan Mugwort at Pentangle’s Academy. Panic hit her in the chest hard enough to take her breath for several agonizing seconds.

“Class dismissed!” She called out, leaping from her chair and nearly toppling her cauldron.

“What, early?” Mildred stared at her, clearly astonished. “Miss Hardbroom is everything alright?”

“Quite,” Hecate snipped before transferring to her rooms. Once alone she quickly rifled through the messages, her fear rising to epic levels with each cryptic sentence. She sent a frantic message to Ada and the woman appeared before her less than a minute later.

“What is it Hecate?” Ada hurried across the room to comfort her trembling friend. 

“I don’t know but something’s happened to Pippa,” Hecate pushed the words out with difficulty. “I must…”

“Go!” Ada said rather forcefully. “Go now!” Hecate transferred to Pippa’s office at Pentangle’s without another seconds hesitation.

“Took you long enough!” Called a familiar voice from a desk near the front windows.

“Where is she?” Hecate scanned the room quickly. “What’s happened?”

“You!” Megan snapped irritably, taking the older woman down a notch as she sprang from her chair. “You happened!”

“Excuse me?” Hecate replied, thoroughly confused.

“Well I can’t imagine you knowingly allowed her to put herself in danger for your own selfish libido,” Megan continued. “But the simple fact is that she has and will.”

“What do you mean?” Hecate’s voice cracked with emotion but she didn’t stop. “Just tell me she’s alright.”

“She is going to be fine and I should have led with that. I’m sorry,” Megan apologized when she realized that the other woman was actually on the verge of collapse herself. “She’s completely drained. Transferring back and forth, no sleep and little sustenance for a week. She nearly fainted this morning.”

“What?” Hecate’s appalled look spoke volumes.

“Oh for crying out loud,” Megan groaned. “She’s wanted you for nearly thirty years you foolish woman. And you go and finally, finally give her the very thing she’s been pining for all these years.” Hecate opened and closed her mouth like a gasping fish.

“Did you think she wouldn’t go a bit mad from the sheer joy of it all?” Megan chastised, though a bit more gently this time. Hecate’s face crumpled and she sat heavily in the nearest chair.

“I’m so stupid,” She admonished herself harshly. “I didn’t ask. I didn’t even think to ask. I’ve never…” She looked up to meet Megan’s eyes and found a compassion and understanding in the tiny woman’s face that she had not expected.

“You’ve never taken care of someone else before,” Megan finished for her and quickly noted the flash of anger that crossed Hecate’s face. “She’s my best friend Hecate. As a result, I know far more about you than either one of us is probably comfortable with.”

Hecate softened her features as she considered the truth of the smaller woman’s words. She had been so lost in her own bliss that she hadn’t stopped to consider all the years of torment she had put Pippa through and the toll they may have taken on the blond’s psyche.

“I will fix this,” Hecate said, straightening her posture and peering at the other deputy head with a look of pure confidence and determination. “I will not allow her to suffer for my ignorance again.”

Megan nodded her head in confirmation. She had always understood why Pippa was drawn to the dark and brooding woman. Something about the weight of Hecate’s gaze never failed to send a wicked shiver down her own spine even though she personally preferred the company of softer women. She had to admit that the older witch’s intense focus and confidence could be very sexy.

“She’s in her room resting,” Megan replied. “But I don’t think…” The rest of her words were lost to the wind as Hecate waved her hand and transferred immediately into Pippa’s bedroom, leaving a frustrated Megan behind, shaking her head.

The abnormally pink interior of the space never failed to surprise Hecate. She couldn’t fathom how so many shades and hues could be present in a single color. Shaking her head with a small twist of her lips she quickly located Pippa in the messy tangle of her own sheets.

That gorgeous blond hair that Hecate couldn’t stop clenching her fists in lay spilled across the oversized pillows hiding Pippa’s face from view and she let out a deep sigh of relief at the sound of the other woman’s steady and rather loud snoring. She moved quietly over to Pippa’s side, careful not to disturb her and gently kissed the top of her head. Then she moved quickly around the room tidying the disarray before setting a do-not-disturb spell on the entire suite.

She sent a quick message to Ada who was no doubt pacing her office, sick with worry. Though she cursed herself when her Maglet chimed loudly a few seconds later. But the slumbering blonde did not stir and Ada’s message in return essentially ordered Hecate to stay as long as she needed to ensure Pippa’s full recovery. With the remainder of the day at her disposal and nothing to occupy her mind, she quickly realized that she felt just as exhausted as Pippa looked.

The seriousness of the situation had jolted Hecate back to reality for the first time in a week. How could she have let this happen?

Lack of experience. That’s how. 

After so many years of focusing solely on her own sedate and strictly regimented life she had nearly forgotten the necessity of attending to her lover’s wellbeing. Having someone desire her to the detriment of their own health was not something she had experienced before and it both elated and terrified her.

She crept back into Pippa’s bedroom and found a pair of light pink sweatpants and a soft t-shirt to change into. Wearing the blond’s clothes was more than a little embarrassing. The sweatpants rose up to her mid-calf and the shirt appeared voluminous upon her thin frame making her resemble a hastily constructed scarecrow. 

It would have to do. 

She didn’t want Pippa distracting her from the talk they so obviously needed to have and if she woke up completely naked in Pippa’s bed they might start the whole sordid process all over again. Hecate was loath to admit any vulnerability, but when Pippa was near her, she could focus on nothing else. Though perhaps the outfit would make Pippa smile and that was absolutely worth it. 

Adept at moving with an eerie silence, she slowly drew back the covers and slid into the space at Pippa’s side. She lay there for a few long moments, listening for any movement from the blond before carefully curling herself around the sleeping woman. It only took a few seconds for a still unconscious Pippa to mold her body against Hecate’s with the perfect alignment of a lost puzzle piece.

“I love you Pipsqueak,” she whispered to the back of Pippa’s head before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

••••••••

Pippa woke with a start as the last rays of sunlight streaked across the lawn of Pentangle’s Academy. It took a few panicked moments for her to remember where she was before a gentle shift behind her signaled Hecate’s return to wakefulness.

“Well, well,” came a small chuckle as the dark-haired woman rolled to face her lover. “The slumbering princess awakens.” Pippa took in Hecate’s disheveled appearance as she stretched cat-like amongst the rumpled sheets and thought that she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

“Feeling better?” Hecate inquired as she pulled Pippa back into the warmth of her arms. “I hope it's alright that I’m here.” Pippa’s bark of incredulity took them both by surprise.

“I think you know that it’s more than alright,” Pippa returned warmly, but judging by the look of contrition on Hecate’s face, she knew nothing of the sort.

“Your upset with me,” Pippa stated. “I’m so sorry my love...I…”

“It is I who should apologize Pippa,” Hecate replied resolutely. “If I hadn’t been so consumed with my own happiness...if I hadn’t pushed for every spare second of your time...oh Pippa...I could have killed you with my thoughtlessness!” Tears filled the corners of Hecate’s eyes as she turned her head away, unable to bear the weight of the other woman’s astonished gaze.

“No!” Pippa replied firmly, reaching up to grip Hecate’s chin and pull it back toward her. “Absolutely not! I will not let you shoulder the blame for this.” Hecate gulped down her tears at the look on Pippa’s face. 

“But...” Hecate began, her breath hitching with uncontrollable emotion. “If I had only…if I had any experience with…”

“Stop,” Pippa broke in with gentle authority. “Stop right there.” She pulled the protesting woman into her arms and kissed her forcefully staunching the flood of words with her lips.

“I have loved you for as long as I can remember,” Pippa whispered against Hecate’s lips. “This...us...it’s all I’ve ever wanted and more.” Hecate let out a great heaving breath, willing her heart to stop hammering against her ribs as Pippa continued. 

“You make me so happy Hiccup,” The blond said, her tone carrying the weight of all the long years of repressed love. “I just momentarily forgot that a witch cannot live on love alone.” She smiled wickedly at Hecate as she raised her hand to wipe the tears from the face she had adored since the first time she’d seen it.

“Though I can’t say I regret one second of it,” Pippa smiled as Hecate’s eyes began to lighten. “I have never been so completely exhausted and satisfied in my entire life.” Hecate’s shy blush was enough of an answer for Pippa and she rolled up to straddle the thin woman’s hips before dipping her head back down to kiss away any forthcoming retort.

“You will not take yourself away from me again,” Pippa commanded. “I will take better care of myself and use the additional strength to be near you anywhere and in any way that I can.” Hecate pushed up and wrapped her arms around Pippa’s middle tightly, placing her head to the other woman’s chest.

“I will take care of you,” Hecate mumbled vehemently into the soft fabric, thankful for the strong thump of Pippa’s heartbeat against her ear. “I won’t let you down again. I swear it!” Pippa’s hands found Hecate’s face and cupped it gently, pulling it up to meet her own.

“You couldn’t let me down if you tried,” Pippa said, planting a delicate kiss on the tip of Hecate’s nose. “And I will take care of you until the last breath leaves my body.” Then she pushed the taller woman back down into the sheets and happily sealed their mutual vows with a kiss.

“When do you have to leave?” Pippa asked breathlessly as she slid her own body down to rest atop the length of Hecate’s. “I’m sure Ada will be needing you soon.”

“Actually,” Hecate drawled through a haze of pleasure as her body immediately responded to the blonde’s touch. “It appears I will not be missed for a few days.” Pippa began to grin in a way that made Hecate’s chest tighten with desire.

“Ada has been most accommodating to our needs,” the raven haired witch continued. “I think she might be glad to be rid of me for a bit.”

“Ha!” Pippa quipped sarcastically. “That woman adores you and you know it.”

“I admit that I have been a bit...difficult lately,” Hecate mused as she slowly began to wind her fingers under Pippa’s cotton shirt. The blond shivered pleasantly as warm palms connected with the sensitive skin near her spine.

“I might have used a stronger word,” Pippa teased, closing her eyes with a low groan as Hecate’s fingers massaged the muscles just under her hips. The dark-haired woman smiled, eternally delighted to find herself the cause of Pippa’s pleasure. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined how amazing it would feel to hear her name fall from Pippa’s lips as she begged Hecate for more. 

“Pippa,” Hecate broke the silence, sliding her hands up along the well muscled slope of the blond’s back. “I should let you rest.”

“Well then you better stop doing that,” Pippa sighed. “Or maybe…” With one elegant motion, the agile blond rolled them both to position herself under her mildly startled partner.

“...Well...what if I just…” Pippa forced a wedge of space between them, lifting the hem of her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. “...take it easy?” Hecate couldn’t reply, instantly mesmerized by the revelation of Pippa’s bare chest.

“Once. Just once,” Pippa promised though she knew neither one of them believed it. “We can have dinner brought up...in a bit.”

Hecate eyed the blond’s feigned innocence suspiciously. 

“Once. Then dinner. Then sleep,” Hecate stated firmly. “I’m not going anywhere Miss Pentangle.” Pippa wrapped her arms around Hecate’s neck and drew her close.

“Better not even try,” Pippa whispered before bringing their lips together for a joyous reunion. 

Hecate was slow and gentle, more than willing to keep Pippa suspended in a state of sleepy arousal as she worshipped the blond with complete and thorough dedication. She might have agreed to a single encounter, but she intended to make sure it was an exceptional ‘once’. And judging by the intensity and length of Pippa’s climax, it most definitely was.

When Pippa finally calmed beneath her she kissed a path back to the other woman’s lips and with a whisper of deeply intended promise, rose from the bed. Within seconds, Hecate was clothed in her usual black dress and had transferred herself quickly from the room before Pippa had a chance to comment on the outfit she had been wearing. 

Pippa shivered from the chilly air that whipped through a nearby window and flicked her fingers to remove the discarded sleep clothes from the floor and back onto her own body. They already smelled like Hecate.

It took virtually no time at all for the woman to return with a large tray of fruit, cheese and bread which she immediately began to assemble into small sandwiches. “Domestic Hecate,” Pippa drawled quietly behind her. “I could get used to this.” Hecate threw an arched eyebrow in her direction before returning to her project.

“You know…” Pippa suggested as if the idea had only just occurred to her. “I might be more inclined to take time eating if the food was served on your naked body.”

This time Hecate threw a, not-even-remotely threatening scowl her way and Pippa howled with laughter. “Oh come on,” she called back playfully. “Don’t tell me it's not a perfect solution.”

“Incorrigible,” Hecate mumbled under her breath finishing up the last of the plating and wiping her hands. “I will think about it.”

“Really?” Pippa’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Really,” Hecate nodded, setting a plate on Pippa’s lap. “It’s not a terrible idea…”

“Your amazing,” Pippa sighed, absolute adoration radiating from her eyes. “You surprise me in the most beautiful and unexpected ways.” Hecate blushed but did not look away as she might have in the past.

“I would do anything for you,” Hecate whispered with a nod of finality. “You have only to ask...now eat your food.” Pippa smiled and took a large bite of food, chomping loudly for effect but never breaking eye contact. Hecate offered her a napkin with a small triumphant smile as Pippa swallowed and then began to tackle the food before her in ernst.

Hecate walked over to the other side of the bed and began to right the mess of tangled pink sheets while Pippa happily munched through the entire plate of food. Once the bed was tidy and fit for purpose, Hecate refilled Pippa’s plate and made one for herself from the ample remains. Then she carefully slid into bed beside her lover and efficiently consumed her portion.

“You know…” Pippa began to talk around the enormous bite she had just taken. “...I really think we should set up some sort of points system...for my rapid compliance to your requests.”

“A reward you mean,” Hecate uncovered the innuendo. “For good behavior?”

“Precisely!” Pippa enthusiastically confirmed. “I have been a very good girl.”

“Indeed,” Hecate replied, arching an eyebrow. “And what exactly did you have in mind?”

“You. Naked and under my very diligent care,” Pippa growled as she shoved her plate onto the bedside table and turned to straddle a chuckling Hecate, pushing her back down into the pillows.

“I suppose a bit of snuggling isn’t strictly against the rules…” Hecate teased, trying and failing to be coy. 

“Oh ok,” Pippa nodded as if she agreed. “Just a bit of naked snuggling then.”

And, with an exaggerated yawn she vanished the reclaimed clothes from her body, stretching wide and innocent like a kitten.

“Not fair Pipsqueak,” Hecate grumbled before rapidly vanishing her own clothing and pulling Pippa under her with a low, hungry rumble. 

Pippa’s laughter turned to a gasp as Hecate pushed her down and mercilessly wrapped her mouth around one perfectly taut nipple. Her hands sought the back of Hecate’s head, eagerly sinking into the thick locks as the other woman visited the most delicious torture upon her breasts.

Pippa arched up hard, guiding her lover to be just a little bit less gentle with her touch. She loved to see the feral glint in Hecate’s eyes when she realized that Pippa was willing to entrust her pleasure so completely. Loved to feel the force of Hecate’s passion hum across nerves made raw with wanting. Loved to see her raven haired Goddess gave in to the blind need that had been denied her far too long. But most of all, Pippa loved to be the object of this particular woman’s most intense desire. Because Hecate’s attention was...in a word...otherworldly. 

She seemed to haunt the space between Pippa’s unspoken desires and the truth of her own need. With each successive encounter, Pippa had become less and less convinced of Hecate’s inexperience. The woman played her like a virtuoso. So much so that she was almost sure the other witch could read her mind with ease.

“How do you do that?” Pippa moaned then yelped as Hecate grazed hard teeth against tender flesh. 

“What?” Hecate asked, seemingly undeterred.

“It's just that...well...I was just wondering...oh Goddess!” Pippa groaned, squirming beneath the other woman as the hungry assault continued.

“Yes?” Hecate mumbled, pushing her hands up to palm Pippa’s breasts as her eyes sought the blond’s. 

“Pippa,” Hecate prompted tenderly. “What is it?”

Pippa gazed at the luminous woman perched on her chest and felt a fool for the words forcing themselves from her throat. “It’s silly really,” Pippa whispered, averting her eyes.

“I’m certain it is not,” Hecate responded firmly.

“I just feel as if...perhaps I misunderstood…” Pippa worked at voicing her thoughts in halting steps. “...when you said that you lacked...experience.”

Pippa acknowledged that her worry over catching Hecate in an untruth was quite unreasonable. After chasing the woman for so long, she still harbored the chilling fear that it could all disappear in an instant.

“Pippa,” Hecate said with blossoming concern. “I don’t understand.”

“Just...well…” Pippa fumbled seeking to quell her insecurity without pushing the other woman away. “You seem to be...far more knowledgeable than I might have thought for someone lacking...experience.” Hecate stared at Pippa for a long moment before understanding broke across her face like a wave. 

“Books…” Hecate said, her eyes never leaving the blond’s. “My field of study is not limited to potions exclusively.”

“Really?” Pippa replied, still mildly sceptical. “So you’ve never once…”

“Well...almost...one time…” Hecate murmured before shaking her head as if to clear it of the unpleasant memory. “But in all fairness...she bore you a frightfully strong resemblance.”

Pippa’s eyes glistened as she felt the absolute truth of Hecate’s words.

“I’m sorry…” Pippa whispered. “I have no right to…”

“I will never lie to you Pippa,” Hecate stated remorsefully. “I think...perhaps...we share the same fear.” Pippa’s hands unclenched from her sides where they’d fallen and rose to cup Hecate’s face, pushing a midnight black lock of hair behind the pink shell of one ear.

“I just keep thinking…” Hecate continued, pausing to nuzzle the palm of Pippa’s hand as it grazed her cheek. “...that I might wake up any second to realize that it’s all been a dream…that I made an irreparable mistake...”

Hecate let her words hang in the air, holding her breath as if the world might shatter with a single exhalation. Something inside Pippa broke wide open and jolted through her like a current of electricity. She pulled Hecate’s face up to meet her own and kissed her as if she thought it might be the last time.

“Better make it count then…” Pippa pushed up, rolling the startled witch beneath her. “Every...single...time…” Hecate’s body surged against her. Pressing up with an urgency that required the redoubled efforts of her partner to control.

“Yes,” Hecate panted, heart thumping against Pippa’s lips as she buried her face in her lover’s neck.

The blond wasted no time, leaving a wet trail of kisses down Hecate’s neck before taking an erect nipple in her mouth and drawing her tongue around the maddeningly hard flesh reverently.

“You are...ungh...supposed to be…” Hecate struggled to complete the sentence, but the flick of Pippa’s tongue was making it difficult to concentrate.

“What’s that darling?” Pippa drawled before moving to attack the other nipple. 

“Oh fuck it,” Hecate groaned, her uncharacteristic use of profanity making Pippa grin.

“That’s what I thought,” Pippa teased, raising her hips to allow her hand to slip between their bodies. 

Hecate’s head snapped back into the pillows with a strangled cry as Pippa’s fingers began to circle her clit with pinpoint precision while she continued to move her mouth back and forth between her lover’s breasts.

Pippa suddenly realized that despite the recent frequency of their coupling, she had not spent nearly as much time thoroughly exploring the upper half of Hecate’s body, and, judging by the sounds coming from the other woman as Pippa worked the delicate buds with her mouth, that had been a serious oversight.

Hecate’s movements beneath her were becoming more and more erratic, clearly trying to hold herself back but Pippa was relentless. She curled her hand ever so slightly to reach lower, positioning two fingers at Hecate’s entrance while continuing the circular motions with her thumb. Much to her surprise, Hecate grasped her wrist with a shaking hand and guided her in with a devastating moan of pleasure. 

Pippa was finding it hard not to grind her own hips against their joined hands as Hecate worked herself up and down on the blonde’s fingers, gaining momentum with each thrust.

She wanted so badly to lift her head and watch as the raven-haired beauty rapidly approached her peak, but Hecate was pushing her chest up into Pippa’s face and she wanted to give the woman exactly what she desired.

“Don’t...stop…” Hecate hissed through clenched teeth but Pippa had no intention of slowing. Several more thrusts and Hecate was releasing her wrist and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s shoulders as she bucked hard and tightened around Pippa’s fingers.

“Come for me,” Pippa mumbled against skin before sucking hard as Hecate went rigid below her and cried out softly, her face turned to the pillow as she climaxed. 

Before Pippa could even remove her hand from Hecate’s sodden warmth, the other woman had pushed her leg up between the blonde’s to rub against her center. She gasped as Hecate’s thigh propped her whole body up and she couldn’t stop herself from arching and bearing down on the firm flesh as the leaner woman rolled her hips in time with Pippa’s. So close that she could already feel the warm pulse of her oncoming orgasam, Pippa brought her lips up to meet Hecate’s and her cry of release was lost in the other woman’s mouth. After a few tense and shaky moments, Pippa rolled off her lover and collapsed in a tangle of limbs at her side.

“Well that was...intense,” Pippa chuckled breathlessly as she wrapped her arm around Hecate’s sweaty torso and slid into the crook of the other woman’s arm, resting her head on one alabaster white shoulder. “Goddess you make me so wet.”

She felt Hecate’s breath catch a bit at her words and ran her hand across the ribs beneath her palm. “Do you like it when I talk dirty?” Pippa’s tone was teasing again as she swirled her fingertips over Hecate’s stomach.

“I like it when you tell me how I make you feel,” Hecate murmured softly against the top of her head. “I like it when you show me.” Pippa propped herself up on an elbow, taking in Hecate’s pleased, sleepy smile and the way her long dark haired cascaded in complete disarray across the pillow.

“I don’t know if I can do justice to the way you make me feel with mere words,” Pippa said, capturing Hecate’s lips with her own. “But I can definitely show you...as much and as often as you want.” The remainder of their conversation dissolved into gentle strokes and kisses as the events of the day, along with their love-making finally took its toll.

“I think it’s time for sleep,” Hecate chided gently as Pippa’s hands continued to roam lazily across her chest before palming a breast. 

“That’s what I’m doing,” Pippa whispered, pulling herself tight against Hecate’s side and tangling their legs together before pulling the sheets up to cover their cooling bodies. “Getting ready for bed.” Hecate’s laugh rumbled against Pippa’s ear as she once again cupped her hand over the swell opposite her.

“Are you comfortable?” Pippa mumbled as Hecate’s arm locked around her.

“How could I not be,” Hecate replied, kissing her forehead. “With you wrapped around me.” But Pippa was already fading away, lost to the strong pull of slumber. 

“I love you Pippa Pentangle,” Hecate whispered and heard the echoing response leave Pippa’s lips.

“I love you too Hiccup,” Pippa mumbled into her shoulder before swiftly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
